


Hypnotized

by NotReallyAnonymousMe (CelesDeLille)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Age Difference, Hotel Sex, Hypnotism, I mean Alucard is a vampire, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Suits, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampires, crack ship, lol but I wrote it anyways, non-canon, you know the boy he hypnotizes in ep3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/NotReallyAnonymousMe
Summary: After checking in at the hotel in Brasil, Alucard hypnotizes the boy at the front desk in order to smuggle Seres in his Hotel Room. Since humans normally don't remember the hypnosis, the vampire is quite surprised when the young man is suddenly standing in front of his suite.aka Alucard spending an afternoon "off camera" and the English dub made the whole hypnotizing thing sound kinda...wellI just assume since the boy is allowed to work he is not underage... (I'm more comfy with that as well)the age of anime characters is hard to guess after all





	1. hypnotic

Some vampires can hypnotize normal mortals without great effort. Normally, their victims don't really remember the incident or the hypnotization itself. They think it all was their own choice. In order to force someone's mind, their will has to be either influenced, manipulated or simply crushed; for example by making them think they are in a different situation or seduce them to do something for you.  
In some rare cases, the victim actually notices an anomaly in their memories. Depending on the way of hypnotization, this may lead to unforeseen consequences.  
For example a strong feeling of attraction towards the vampire.

* * *

  
What had happened? The young boy shook his head which he deemed a mistake since he felt terrible pain as soon as he moved. He tried to remember and it took some seconds but slowly, the blurry pictures began to take form:

The man -tall, lean, black suit with a red shirt and hair that was flowing down his back like dark ink- had had some unusual luggage. It had looked like a coffin. Uncertain of what to do, the boy had tried to persuade the guest to remove it from the hotel but... 

 

_The man glared at him through the orange, glowing glasses. The read head felt nervous and somehow... scared. Fear was crawling up his spine. All of a sudden, the customer's expression turned into a devilish smile and he laughed. A deep, evil laugh but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. As he fixed his glasses, the boy whimpered. Eyes, hundreds of eyes were staring at him. A white gloved hand reached out, pointed at him, just to stop directly between his eyes._

_"Enough!", the deep voice commanded in a hypnotic tone. "Everything is fine."_

_A sudden wave of feelings crashed onto him: he was still tense but not out of fear. It was something different... anticipation? What for?_

_The man's hand came closer, almost touching his skin. But for the boy, those fingers and the deep, hypnotic voice was all he could focus on. The rest seemed so unnecessary ad bothering. Not worth any attention. The gloved finger moved downwards, over his nose and to his mouth where the fabrics touched his lips shortly. Even tough it was just a faint touch it felt... electrifying. Little gasps escaped his throat before he followed the silent command and started to recite the words:_

_"Everything... Everything..." It was hard to speak when you mind is so focused on the presence of this man, this being._

_"Everything is perfectly fine", the man said again. The voice echoed in the boys head. Would this man touch him if he just recited those words? Made these thoughts his? He certainly would, wouldn't he? Just the memory of the electricity and adrenaline flowing through him made his lips move:_

_"Yes, Sir, everything is perfectly fine."_

 

The boy blushed of embarrassment. Had he really been manipulated by this man? And even worse, had he actually enjoyed it? The memory of the hypnotization still made him feel a little hot and tingly. He just had to forget about that incident! There was no way it had really happened so there was no point in worrying about it! He would just forget about it and do his work!  
An annoyed guest was standing in front of the counter, impatiently clearing his throat to get the boy's attention. The read head nervously smiled at the old man and proceeded as usual.

Just doing his work.

 

... or so he thought. The entire day he was plagued by these odd sensations and his mind wandered off to this very moment again and again. His little daydreams had already distracted him so much, he had given guests the wrong key or just hadn't registered the presence of anyone at all. More and more people complained about him.

"It can't got on like this!", he thought. A quick look at the clock on the wall behind him told him his lunch break was merely seconds away, so he hastily looked up the strangers creepy stranger's name and suite before his colleague took over.

* * *

 The boy was standing before the large door of the strange man's suite. It was the most expensive, exclusive and luxurious suite the hotel offered. The floor was made of marble, everywhere where exotic plants in elaborate vases and from the bedroom you had the most amazing view over the entire city. Nervously, the made sure he looked as professional as possible, before he shyly knocked at the wooden door. Any other rich man probably wouldn't have heard the faint sound but surprisingly the door opened. The man before him looked somewhat relaxed: he had taken off the black coat and jacket, his tie was only loosely hanging around his neck. This time there were no glasses to hide those glowing eyes, red as blood, looking at the boy like a wolf looked at a rabbit.

"Oh, you are the boy from the front desk", he remarked. "How may I help you?"

The boy swallowed before he answered in a polite tone but with a shaking voice: "Well, Mr. Van Hellsing, Sir, about your luggage-"

"I thought everything was  **perfectly fine** ", he interrupted him with a sharp, annoyed tone. He leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms looking rather displeased.

"Yes... there is no problem with your luggage it is more about..." He was looking for words. Words to describe what had happened to him without making it sound complaining or erotic. Mr. Van Hellsing raised an eyebrow with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say, **boy**?" The way he emphasized the word made a shiver run down the red head's spine and there was something else... something he could not quite explain. But it felt good.

"I-... I...", he stuttered before he could finally say it out loud: "I want to know what you did to me down there, in the entrance hall." He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "That feeling... it was-"

"Why don't you come inside and we talk about that with a glass of wine?", Mr. Hellsing offered, a smile spreading over his face.

It would be impolite to refuse, right? On top of that the answer seemed so close, he could not let it go just now! 


	2. Alluring

It was a bad idea! The boy was sitting in one of the big, comfortable armchairs which were standing around a very clean glass table. In his shaking hands he held a glass of red wine. But that was not the reason why he was so nervous. The entire room was dark, curtains drawn shut, so that no sunlight would come in. The only light source were the lamps on the nightstand. Not really an atmosphere for a serious talk. And Mr. Hellsing didn't even seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy the boy's nervous fiddling with his wine glass and the uneasy posture.

"So?", he asked before taking a sip. "What  _feeling_ do you want to talk about? I did not make you feel... afraid, did I?"

"Oh, um... no, not really it was more of a..." And as he was looking for words (again), a familiar hand reached out and stopped millimeters before is face. This time, he could say pretty well how he felt: a sweet, almost alluring sensation, making him feel hot, his body felt tingly and it got hard to think of anything else than this man.

"This sensation?", Mr. Hellsing asked with a smirk. His voice sounded so pleasant, so deep, so seductive, it would drive the boy crazy.

"yes...", he muttered, slowly leaning towards the hand until he finally felt that electrifying touch. He gasped and even had to hold back little moans as he leaned in further. He savored every touch, every friction. The other man did not seem to mind, no, he seemed pleased with a vicious grin on his face. He cupped the boys cheek, using his thumb to gently run over the smooth lips. Then, all of a sudden, the touch was gone.

"My hypnotization may have that effect on people. Pleasing minds doesn't do as much damage to a person as forcing it. Most don't remember though", the tall man explained. "But you... You seem remember. A very rare gift..."

And as the man spoke, he stood up and walked over to the boy. He was a beauty with his red, short hair with green eyes shining like emeralds. Though, these large, round glasses and these adorable little freckles on his cheeks made him look rather cute and nerdy. Not quite Alucard's type... he preferred them tall, handsome and confident. Maybe even arrogant. Like a certain bishop. It was more of a challenge and felt more thrilling. But this one will do for the afternoon. He could almost hear Intregra and Seres frown upon his decision to seduce a boy for only some hours but he couldn't care less. What they don't know wouldn't anger them. On top of that, seeing the youth all tense and nervous for him was too good to just let it go!

"You like that feeling?", he asked and lifted the boy's chin gently with his fingers. He did not need an answer. The look in those emerald eyes and the soft, little sigh were answer enough.

"I could make you feel even better", he suggested and made the boy rise to his feet with only his and on the other one's chin. My, he was so eager!

It started out with sloppy and gentle kissing since the boy had clearly never kissed nor slept with anyone before. But after some seconds, Alucard grew impatient and sped up pace: he roughly kissed the boy, bit and sucked at his lips, his tongue claiming the other's mouth. It was messy but neither of them seemed to mind. He pushed the boy backwards, towards the bed on which they landed with a soft thud. He went on, down the neck and hastily ripped of the other's uniform. As expected, the boy was not particularly muscular or anything but every sweet moan he provoked made up for that. Alucard got rid of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before continuing to tease the boy's nipples. With every kiss and bite he lifted the spell on the boy. After all, if he slept with someone he wouldn't rely on cheap tricks! And now was still time to 'flee', though he was certain the boy wouldn't. Even though he was not using any of his magic anymore, the other male was a gasping and moaning mess beneath him. His face was flushed, his eyes hazy and his glasses were barely on his nose anymore.

"Don't... stop...", he panted. He didn't have to say that twice. Alucard was all over him again, claiming every millimeter of skin with his kisses. Wanted to taste the boy with his long tongue, wanted to leave his marks all over him and who was there to stop him?

"Mister...", the boy moaned and tugged at the black pants. "You take it all of as well. I-"

" _Mister_ is a bit too formal to moan out, isn't it? My name is Alucard", the older introduced himself. He did not ask for the boys name nor did he wait for his reaction. With few swift movements he removed every part of clothing left on himself and threw them into the darkness of the suite. He reached in one of the drawers of the nightstand to take a bottle of lube out (actually he had taken it out of his shadows but he didn't want to freak out the human in his bed). He generously coated his fingers and lifted the other's hips...

"S-stop...", the boy stuttered. "I... That..."

"Are you afraid?", Alucard asked. The boy nodded slightly and turned away while the crimson blush on his face intensified.

"Will it... hurt?"

"Not if I prepare you properly. Just say stop if you are uncomfortable", he offered. Being this considerate wasn't in his nature but he had to at least pretend it for the boy. He wouldn't force anybody to have sex with him.

He gently pushed one finger inside waiting for the youth to adapt before he moved. As soon as the boy relaxed it got easier and he could soon add another finger. By the time he had three fingers buried inside the young man, he decided this was enough preparation and started to lube his cock and line up. The boy now spread his legs wide and gave a short nod of consent, so he pushed in. Both moaned as he pushed into the tight heat. He waited some seconds for the younger to adjust before he started to thrust in and out at a rough pace. The boy was gripping the sheets, throwing his head back as one lewd sound after another left his throat. Alucard leaned over the boy, his black hair was like a curtain at his sides to block out anything else around them. Just them. The boy came rather fast after Alucard hit just the right spot inside of him, moaning his name over and over until he felt the warm liquid spill on his stomach. But it was not quite enough to send a very experienced vampire over the edge. With a the help of a vivid imagination and his shadows secretly nibbling on sensitive skin, Alucard finished with a loud groan inside the boy and rolled off him. He was sure the human had been far too tired and spent to have noticed his shadows. On the contrary, the red head felt so comfortable he even moved closer to cuddle up against the vampire. Just accepting this gesture, since Alucard didn't know what else to do, both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The boy woke up in a soft, large bed, all alone. As soon as he registered the lack of clothing, panic flooded through him and he desperately searched for his glasses. Finally being able to see everything again, he noticed his lover was nowhere to be found. He heard some noise in the bathroom and a soft humming.

"This is  **so** embarrassing!", he muttered. "Sleeping with a guest! He doesn't even know my name!" And thinking about it, he probably didn't even care...? This was awkward enough as is, so asking him was out of question! If he would sneak out now, would Alucard notice? He was already out of the bed and looking for his clothing as he heard the deep voice:

"You might want to take a shower first", Alucard recommended as he stepped out the bath with a towel around his neck and nothing on except for his underwear. "Oh, and I highly recommend you to leave this hotel as soon as you can." He walked to the window and looked at the red sunset outside. 

"I have a feeling things will get violent in here very soon..."

 

Wake up by Sapon44 (click for full resolution)  
[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/sapon244/art/Wake-up-449748467)


End file.
